Karma day care
by Tiefethy
Summary: Karma secara tidak sengaja tersiram ekstrak kulit manggis yang katanya dapat membuat awet muda.


Disclaimer : Assassination Classroom milik Matsui Yuusei

Summary : Karma secara tidak sengaja tersiram ekstrak kulit manggis yang katanya bisa membuat awet muda.

Rated : T

Warnings : Typhos, Gaje, Sho-ai, OOC dll

Genre : Romance(?), friendship

Don't like ? Um.. Coba baca aja dulu, siapa tau suka.

Enjoy~

 **Karma day care**

Pagi itu cuacanya sangat cerah, matahari bersinar terang melewati lapisan ozon yang mulai menipis karna ulah manusia, burung-burung pun berkicau riang menyanyikan lagu kematian, sangat berbeda dengan keadaan seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah yang tampan menawan, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Akabane Karma.

Karma berjalan ke sekolah dengan keadaan lesu, aura kegelapan yang menguar dari tubuhnya membuat tanaman yang dilewatinya layu bak radiasi yang menghancurkan segalanya, anak kecil yang melihatnya akan menangis ketakutan, uh-oh, mood sang pangeran kegelapan sepertinya sedang buruk.

Yup, Karma sedang kesal, kepalanya terasa pusing sejak pagi, namun dia tetap berangkat ke sekolah, bukan, bukan karna dia anak yang rajin belajar atau semacamnya, Karma hanya yakin bahwa melakukan rencana untuk membunuh gurunya tersayang lebih menyenangkan dari berdiam diri dirumah sampai lumutan.

Yah, dia berpikir mungkin keadaannya akan membaik saat di sekolah nanti, mungkin.

 _ **Flashback on**_

"Koro-sensei, apa ramuan ini sudah benar ?" tanya Okuda Manami sambil menunjukkan ramuan berwarna biru metalic ke sosok gurita di depannya.

Akhir-akhir ini Okuda sering tinggal di kelas setelah jam pelajaran selesai, gadis berkaca mata itu sedang meneliti ekstrak kulit manggis yang katanya dapat membuat seseorang awet muda, dengan bantuan Koro-sensei tentunya.

"Nurufufu~ bagus sekali Okuda-san, kau semakin pandai dalam membuat ramuan." Puji Koro-sensei sambil mengusap-usap kepala muridnya tersebut, sementara Okuda hanya tersenyum malu-malu kucing.

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan penelitiannya besok, tidak baik untuk seorang gadis pulang larut malam."

"Baik Koro-sensei." Okuda mulai membereskan alat-alat yang telah iya gunakan untuk penelitian, mengembalikan semuanya ke lemari penyimpanan. Sementara Koro-sensei telah pulang kerumah dengan kecepatan 20 mach, tak ingin ketinggalan opera sabun kesukaanya.

Okuda lalu membereskan barang-barang miliknya sendiri, bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah, tidak lupa ramuan yang baru ia buat ia masukkan ke botol khusus untuk di bawa.

 **Sreekkk**

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok berambut merah yang baru kembali dari kegiatan membolosnya, hanya untuk mengambil tas lalu pulang ke rumah.

"Ah, membuat ramuan baru Okuda-san ?" sapa Karma dengan seringai senang, pemuda ber-IQ di atas rata-rata itu sudah mendapat beberapa ide jahil hanya dengan melihat botol ramuan yang di bawa gadis bermanik violet tersebut.

"E-eh... ini anu... ma-maksudku..." Sang penyihir sedikit gugup, terlalu bingung untuk menyusun kata-kata.

Jadi begini ke adaanya, ramuannya belum selesai, ia bahkan belum mengetahui apakah ramuan buatannya akan bekerja atau tidak, dan BOOM! di depannya ada Akabane Karma sang reinkarnasi dewa neraka yang sangat suka dengan hal-hal extream, ditambah posisi duduk karma yang berada di sampingnya akan mempermudahnya mengamati sang objek, menjadikan Karma sebagai kandidat nomor 1 untuk menjadi tikus-ehem objek untuk mencoba ramuan terbarunya.

Ntah setan apa yang telah merasuki diri Okuda, Ia membuka tutup botol ramuan tersebut secara diam-diam.

"Ma-maaf Karma-kun tapi aku sedang terburu-buru." Okuda pun berlari ke arah Karma, lalu membuat manuver berpura-pura terjatuh dan melemparkan botol ramuan yang sudah terbuka ke targetnya.

Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat, dan walau bagaimana pun sangat sulit bagi manusia mengalahkan kecepatan gravitasi, Karma terdiam, kepala dan bajunya basah kuyub karena tersiram ramuan absurd tersebut.

Okuda yang sedang terkapar di lantai segera berdiri, menghampiri Karma yang speechless.

"Ma-maaf Karma-kun! Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja!" setengah berteriak, Okuda membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat, tentu saja walau bagaimanapun Okuda merasa bersalah kepada Karma.

"Ra-ramuan itu hanya ekstrak kulit manggis k-kok.. bukan racun atau semacamnya." Jelas gadis itu cepat, takut titisan raja iblis di hadapannya ngamuk dan menjadikannya objek kejahilan untuk sebulan kedepan.

"Ha-hah ? Aku tidak apa-apa Okuda-san, seharusnya kau memikirkan ramuanmu yang jadi terbuang sia-sia." Karma tersadar dari speechlessnya.

"Eh ?" Okuda terdiam, dia sudah siap menerima sumpah serapah Karma, bahkan dia sudah memikirkan skenario terburuk bahwa ia akan di bunuh dan mayatnya di buang ke sungai, anggaplah Okuda sedang beruntung, mungkin mood Karma sedang baik, atau mungkin Karma sedang kerasukan peri penjaga hutan atau semacamnya.

"Ka-Kalau begitu aku permisi." Pamit Okuda, lalu berlari dengan kecepatan penuh meninggalkan Karma, cari aman kalau-kalau Karma berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk membunuhnya di tempat.

Sepeninggalan Okuda, Karma menghela nafas pelan, dia tau Okuda sengaja terjatuh, namun pemuda berambut merah itu melepaskannya.

Karma teringat, mama pernah bilang bahwa perempuan tidak boleh dipukul walau dengan bunga sekalipun, tentu saja Karma sebagai anak yang berbakti akan menuruti nasihat Ibunya.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, akhirnya Karma mengambil tasnya dan pulang ke rumah.

 _ **Flashback off**_

"Selamat pagi Karma-kun." sapa Nagisa dengan senyum semanis gula saat Karma memasuki kelas.

"Pagi Nagisa-kun." balas Karma dengan seringai jahil yang agak dipaksakan, yang tentu saja disadari oleh sahabat biru mudanya itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja karma-kun ? Wajahmu terlihat pucat." tanya Nagisa sambil mengelus pipi Karma lembut, Karma tersentak dengan perlakuan Nagisa, wajahnya sedikit memerah karna perlakuan yang tiba-tiba, refleks karma menyingkirkan tangan sang bluenette dari pipinya.

"A-aku ? Hanya memikirkan cara membunuh gurita kuning menyebalkan itu saja." Bohong karma, mencoba bersikap biasa, harga dirinya tidak membiarkan dirinya bersikap lemah di hadapan Nagisa.

Nagisa mencoba bertanya lebih lanjut, menyadari sirat kebohongan dari bola mata mercury pemuda di depannya, namun dihentikan oleh kedatangan Koro-sensei, dengan terpaksa Nagisa harus kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Pada saat jam pelajaran keadaan karma semakin memburuk, kepalanya terasa berat, matanya terasa panas dan berair, pandangannya mengabur, tetapi karma tetap berusaha untuk tetap sadar, "Seharusnya hari ini aku dirumah saja" gumamnya.

"Wajahmu terlihat aneh." Celetuk bocah imut berambut putih yang duduk di sebelah karma, jangan lupakan nada datar namun menusuk yang membuat kata-kata apapun terdengar menyebalkan.

'Tentu saja karena aku sedang sakit, bodoh!' pikir Karma sedikit emosi, mengabaikan Itona, Karma memilih untuk fokus kepada soal yang di berikan Koro-sensei di papan tulis.

'Sial! tidak kelihatan' batin Karma, pandangannya semakin mengabur, membuatnya kesulitan untuk membaca soal deret Aritmatika di depannya, posisi duduk Karma yang berada di paling belakang memperburuk keadaannya.

Kesal, Karma mencoret-coret bukunya secara asal, sambil menggumamkan sumpah serapah, moodnya sedang buruk saat ini.

Tiba-tiba karma merasakan tentakel lembek menyentuh keningnya.

"38 derajat celcius! Suhu badanmu tinggi sekali Karma-kun!" teriak Koro-sensei yang tiba-tiba berada di dekat Karma, menarik perhatian seluruh murid kelas-E ke pemuda bersurai stawberry tersebut, termasuk sang tersangka-baca-Okuda Manami yang dengan sengaja menjadikan Karma sebagai kelinci percobaan.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa Karma-kun ?" panik tentu saja, setahunya Karma bukanlah tipe orang yang gampang terserang penyakit.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Karma dengan suara sedikit serak, sial! Sekarang tenggorokannya yang sakit.

"Tenang saja Karma-kun, sensei sudah bersiap untuk keadaan seperti ini." Dalam waktu sepersekian detik Koro-sensei sudah memakai setelan dokter lengkap dengan stetoskopnya, lalu membawa Karma ke ruang UKS dengan kecepatan cahaya, lalu membaringkannya ke ranjang UKS.

"Jadi apa yang kau rasakan Karma-kun." Tanya Koro-sensei sambil memeriksa Karma, berpura-pura menjadi dokter.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, biarkan saja aku beristirahat." Kata Karma dengan nafas berat.

"Sepertinya kau terkena demam, kau akan sembuh setelah meminum obat." Mengabaikan Karma, Koro-sensei lalu mengeluarkan beberapa tablet dari kotak obat, dan mengambilkan segelas air.

"Tidak perl-"

"Apa perlu sensei yang meminumkan obatnya Karma-kun ?" potong Koro-sensei, wajah kuning guritanya menjadi bergaris-garis hijau, mengejek.

Karma menghela nafas, ia tidak sedang dalam keadaan untuk berdebat dengan makhluk nggak jelas di depannya saat ini.

Setelah meminum obatnya, Karma terlelap, UKS bukanlah tempat yang terlalu buruk, Karma sempat berpikir mungkin lain kali ia akan membolos pelajaran dan tidur di UKS.

Jam pelajaran sudah selesai, waktunya untuk pulang, Nagisa menjemput Karma di UKS, membawakan tas pemuda merah tersebut, sekaligus mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama, ia khawatir Karma akan pingsan di jalan jika di biarkan pulang sendiri.

 **Sreekk**

Pintu UKS terbuka, namun Nagisa tidak bisa menemukan sosok sahabat merahnya itu.

Nagisa speechless, Akabane Karma telah menghilang digantikan dengan bocah berwajah malaikat yang tengah tertidur nyenyak.

 **TBC**

 **Author's note**

Um.. Hai ?

Ini fic pertama yang Tie buat, dan sebenernya fic ini hanya fic percobaan, jadi mohon maaf kalau plotnya monoton, mainstream, nggak jelas atau semacamnya..

Tie masih belajar diksi hehehe(?), jadi maaf kalau kosakatanya berbelit-belit atau nggak jelas T-T

...sekian (?)


End file.
